


A Good Man

by Starlithorizon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite some of the facts, and because of some others, Sherlock Holmes is, in fact, a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

He'll tell you he started because he liked puzzles, that those first few mysteries and crimes provided a (very) welcome respite from the boredom. He'll also say that he started because even _he_  was tired of watching the police struggle and fight and drown, that it was the beginning of a very unhealthy relationship with the police force (not just NSY).

Don't be fooled, both of these reasons are definitely part of it. They're little chunks of a driving force that still exists today. It's more than that, though. The original motive that, while he frequently ignores it, has _always_  been there: the need to do good. Pure, absolute good. That's why he helps the inept police force, why he has fought to save more lives than he will admit (honestly, it's out of modesty. He _does_  have that), why he is on the side of the angels.

Yes, he might run in the same circles as some criminals, but he is exquisitely aware of the value of each person he meets. His address book is full of "experts" in everything from graffiti to sushi, filling his world with the knowledge that won't fit in his head.

Yes, he sometimes resorts to crimes in order to solve a mystery. He's broken into countless houses, stolen countless IDs from Lestrade, nicked countless credit cards from Mycroft, but they always have a purpose (even if that purpose is fun). Every life he's taken or allowed to be lost occupies a haunted, angry room deep in the dusty recesses of his mind palace. Sometimes, they come out of hiding and scream at him, begging for mercy.

Yes, even Jim Moriarty lives here.

He is ruthless, cold, and distinctly aloof when you see him in action. Look beyond that, though, at the man without his swirling coat and leather gloves, and you will see a warm(ish) heart. You can call him a machine, but he really, truly isn't. If you were to see him with his best friend, Dr. John Watson, between cases, you'd see someone exuberant and bright, and truly capable of kindness. See him with Mrs. Hudson (who is _not_ his housekeeper), and see him as a loving young man, fond of the woman who takes care of him (because, let's face it, she kind of is his housekeeper). See him with his violin and see that he's barely a soul contained, a nearly elemental creature made entirely from music and light.

He is a lot of things (genius, scientist, actor, criminal, Consulting Detective, friend, brother, violinist...) but let's face it: Sherlock Holmes is a good man.


End file.
